


He's Simon

by toristiel



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Simon tells Kieren that he was supposed to kill him and Kieren is less than pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Simon

Kieren can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t even move. He stares at Simon, whose eyes are cast downwards instead of staring at him for once. Even if Kieren could talk, he wouldn’t know what to say. After all, how do you even respond to that?

            “Y-you what? Exactly?” Kieren stammers when his (boyfriend? Could Kieren call him that?) offers no further elaboration.

           Simon sighs, closing his eyes, head still down. They stand in the bungalow, alone, and suddenly Kieren feels very nervous. He is afraid of the man before him, the man who had saved his life only three days ago.

            “I had orders to kill you, Kier… And I- I didn’t…” He finally looks up, his pale blue-white eyes not exactly pleading with Kieren, but searching. For what, Kieren doesn’t know. Not understanding, he hopes, because that’s not something Simon’s going to find. “The First Risen had to be sacrificed on the Twelfth hour of the twelfth day of the twelfth month to bring about the Second Rising and-”

            Kieren holds up his hands to stop Simon there, incredulous, and takes a step back, absentmindedly tugging his sleeves down and he half-yells at the older man. “You’re telling me that you were going to _kill_ me because of some prophesy made up by those crazy extremists? You were going to take that chance? So that, what- more people could _die_?” Anger seizes every numbed nerve-ending in Kieren’s body. He shakes with the rage, and the sour taint of betrayal burns in his mouth and on his lips. God, how could he have trusted Simon so much? How could he have been so blind?

            Simon reaches out as if to pull Kieren to him, but the younger man flinches away in disgust. Simon’s face crumbles, his eyes shining with guilt and regret. He looks hurt, although Kieren can’t figure out why. After all, _Simon_ was going to kill _him._

            “I couldn’t do it, Kier. I thought… When I saw you, saw you fighting against the Blue Oblivion, saw that woman aiming her gun at you… I realized I couldn’t let you die. Kieren Walker, I _could not let you die_.” Simon’s voice sounds ravaged with grief, and he stares at Kieren, begging him to understand. “I’m not… I’m not asking for forgiveness. I don’t deserve that, I know. I just- I had to tell you. It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t.”

            Conflicted, Kieren paces over to the wall and slides down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He doesn’t look at Simon, but he can feel Simon’s gaze on him, watching his every move. _He was going to kill me,_ he thinks, still finding it hard to believe, impossible to stomach. And then: _but he didn’t. In fact, he saved your life._

_But he was going to take it._

_He threw away his entire belief system for you. He threw away everything he stood for, and he saved you instead._

_He had a knife. He was going to kill me. I can’t just-_

_He’s Simon._

With that one last thought, Kieren lifts his head and stands shakily to his feet. After a shallow breath, he walks over to the older man and starts talking. “I’m not… I’m not saying I forgive you.” Simon nods like he had expected as much, but his face seems to fall a little more. Kieren continues, trying not to focus on Simon’s eyes or the agitated, worried movement of his fingers. “But, I- Well- I’m not…” _Not what?_ Kieren looks down, searching the ground for answers that are not there. _Not going to hold it against you? Not going come see you anymore?_

Frustrated, Kieren gives up on trying to work out the wording and presses his lips roughly against Simon’s.

            After a moment’s hesitation, the Irish rotter, ex Twelfth Disciple, brings his hands gently to either side of Kieren’s face. As the kiss deepens and Simon’s lips part a little more and Kieren finds himself pressing the older man against a wall, the anger and confusion begin to ebb away. He’s still pissed, of course, but as he slides off Simon’s ridiculous parka and slips his fingers under that god-awful jumper, Kieren decides that he could never hate Simon, could never not trust him. The other man’s fingers are knotted in Kieren’s hair, his tongue in Kieren’s mouth. Their bodies are completely flush, and Kieren finds himself pulling back enough to push Simon’s sweater up, and then Irish man takes it off altogether.

            “Kieren Walker,” Simon breathes, brushing his lips against Kieren’s jawline. “I think I might be falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting anything on here, and I know it's rushed and not great, but some feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
